There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to provide a two-cycle engine for general use that is highly efficient, powerful, lightweight, and that emits a lowered amount of pollutants into the atmosphere. The following patents exemplify some of the advances made over the years to have two-cycle engines become more efficient and of greater utility.
Mort U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,697; Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,243; PA1 Grant U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,093; Black U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,258; PA1 Cage U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,541; Webb U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,574; PA1 Crimmins U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,106; Hull U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,582; PA1 Bokemuller U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,979; Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,855; PA1 Mallory U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,665; Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,857; PA1 Nallinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,839; Morton U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,838; PA1 Carter U.S. Pat. No. 2,381,646.
Not withstanding the advances made, there still remains a requirement that the engines be made even more efficient, with a higher power-to-weight ratio and a lower emission of harmful pollutants.